For the sake of convenience and safety, consumers often substitute artificial trees constructed of metal and plastic for natural evergreen trees when decorating homes, offices, and other spaces, especially during the holidays. Such artificial trees generally include multiple tree sections joined at the trunk and held erect by a floor-based tree stand. Traditionally, consumers wrap strings of lights about the artificial tree to enhance the decorative quality of the tree display. Manufacturers have also created “pre-lit” artificial trees to ease the burden on consumers of decorating the tree with strings of lights. Typical pre-lit trees include an artificial tree with multiple standard light strings distributed about the exterior of the tree. Wires of the light string are clipped to branch structures, while plug ends dangle throughout the branches. Generally, multi-purpose decorative light strings are used in pre-lit trees, often limited to 50 or 100 bulb assemblies, with a bladed power plug for insertion into the back outlet of another light string, or insertion into an alternating current (AC) power source.
Often, in both non-pre-lit and pre-lit trees, the connection of light strings spans more than one trunk section. If a particular trunk section is allowed to spin, the wiring of the light strings can become twisted. When twisted, light strings are at risk of plug and end connector damage and are even at risk of breaks. Safety can therefore be compromised if a trunk section is allowed to spin. Further, if a particular trunk section is allowed to spin, the tree can be difficult to decorate, as it can be difficult to arrange light strings or ornaments on a moving section of tree. Additionally, trees are often placed in the corners of rooms or up against walls. Once decorated, it is desirable for the sections of the tree to remain fixed, as the wall-facing or corner-facing sides are often left undecorated. It is therefore beneficial for artificial tree trunk sections to remain fixed in place.
Similarly, a sloppy fit between trunk sections can create wobble or unwanted tilt between sections. This can leave the tree unstable and at risk of toppling if bumped or touched. Also, a non-vertical section is undesirable from an aesthetic perspective, as a slanted tree looks visually less impressive than a perfectly vertical tree. Therefore, it is desirable to have an extremely tight fit between tree trunk sections which ensures a completely vertical tree.
Additionally, as the popularity of both pre-lit and non-pre-lit artificial trees has grown, so to have the bulk and complexity of artificial trees. Not only has the number and density of branches of a typical artificial tree increased, but, for pre-lit trees, the increase in number and density of branches likewise increases the number of lights and light strings. As a result, the weight and bulk of artificial trees has increased, thus making it difficult to lift and align individual trunk sections when assembling the tree.
Further adding to the difficulty of lifting and aligning individual trunk sections is the advent of the locking trunk section. Manufacturers have created a number of artificial trees that have locking trunk sections. These trunks have either a protrusion or void, respectively, and are insertable in only one rotational alignment into the corresponding void or protrusion, respectively, of the receiving trunk portion. Such a design provides a friction fit such that the two trunk portions cannot spin relative to one another. However, as mentioned above, because of the weight and bulk of the artificial trees, it is often difficult to perfectly align the individual trunk sections. Consumers must first locate the alignment mark on the receiving portion, then locate the corresponding alignment mark on the insertable portion, and finally adjoin the two perfectly in the identified alignment. Thus, it is desirable for trunk sections to fit universally in any rotational orientation with the receiving portion of the receiving trunk to provide a secure, tight fit between trunk sections.
Some known inventions have attempted to make artificial trees more convenient to put together. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,656,148 to Harris filed Apr. 5, 1926 and entitled “Artificial Christmas Tree” teaches a simple artificial tree with one embodiment having multiple tree sections that join together. The tree includes single bulbs at each end of a branch, with bulb wiring extending from inside a trunk through hollow branches. A bayonet fitting is used to adjoin the sections, a top section having a projecting pin, and a bottom section having an L-shaped bayonet slot. The two sections are coupled by aligning the projection pin with the bayonet slot and rotating to interlock the sections, thereby bringing a pair of spring contacts into alignment with a pair of terminals to make an electrical connection.
Another known artificial tree as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,970,834 to Smith, filed Dec. 16, 1974 and entitled “Artificial Tree”, describes a pre-lit tree made in sections which may be folded for easy storage. The individual tree sections include a threaded male end and a threaded female socket end. The male end of a tree section is screwed into the female end of another section. Wiring for the lights passes from the trunk through holes in branches and connects with individual lights at an interior of the branch. When the tree is screwed together, an electrical connection is made.
In another example of an artificial tree, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,592,094 to Kao, filed Jan. 28, 2002, a tree utilizing an internal sleeve sized to receive a tree trunk is described. The sleeve is coupled to a base section and positioned to receive the tree trunk. The sleeve is provided with longitudinally aligned friction strips that are spaced apart and tapered in height to increase the amount of friction presented to an inserted trunk. When the trunk cylinder is inserted into the sleeve, the friction strips of the sleeve press against the wall of the trunk to secure the tree.
However, such known trees still require significant manipulation and handling of the tree sections to securely align and couple the sections together. Further, such known trees fail to disclose adequate mechanical coupling and connection devices and methods that allow for a universal, snug fit that meet the needs of consumers utilizing artificial trees.